


A Misunderstanding

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Roman's put his foot in his mouth and now everyone's avoiding the topic, especially Logan and Virgil.





	A Misunderstanding

Roman paces. There has to be a creative way to solve this problem, it’d been plaguing the 4 of them for entirely too long. Logan and Virgil didn’t want to talk about it and Patton, well, Patton was the king of distractions. That being said, Roman would not be dissuaded.

“Will you just let it go?”

Roman stops, his head snapping dramatically to see Virgil with his arms crossed, his permanent scowl on his face. Roman raises a brow. “I will not. Prince’s do not give up so easily.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “It has nothing to do…”

“Ah! Stop right there. It has EVERYTHING to do with me,” Roman retorts throwing his arms up, “I brought the subject up. I pushed. I wouldn’t take the hint from either you or Logan and now neither of you is speaking to the other or me, well…except for this. And while I would normally approve of us icing the nerd out, I can’t help but feel unprincely about the whole thing.”

Virgil shrugs. Roman had brought up good points. “Well, it was a shitty thing to do.”

“I’m aware,” Roman whines dropping his head, “How was I supposed to know that that was your guys’ line? I mean, neither of you are really forthcoming with information and I just assumed it was alright based off your actions here.”

“Maybe, just maybe, instead of bringing it up to us in front of Thomas and Patton you could’ve just told us separately?” Virgil supplies before jamming his hands into his hoodie’s pockets as Roman wilted. 

“Look, me and Logan will figure it out. You don’t have to worry yourself about it.”

“You know I meant it in the best possible way, right?” Roman asks his voice missing the bravado it usually had, “I...”

“Yeah,” Virgil says biting his lip, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor of the mind space.

“And I didn’t sour anything between you two…permanently I mean?”

Virgil doesn’t respond because he doesn’t actually know. Logan won’t talk about it with him. Hell, he won’t even talk to him and it’s been nearly two days. Virgil feels his insecurities and doubts begin to bubble up again and focuses on his breathing. Normally, he’d seek Logan out for comfort but considering their current standing he’s sure the other side wouldn’t even open the door for him.

“That would give you entirely too much credit.”

Virgil and Roman bring their attention to Logan who’d quietly walked up on their conversation. Virgil’s heart pounds loud in his ears, his worries intensifying now that Logan was behind him. He turns himself around, making sure not to stare too long at the other side’s perfectly quaffed hair, precisely pressed polo, and striking face. Virgil was not going to get lost in his deep blue eyes or his impeccably nerdy face.

“Logan, jeez, warn a prince before just eavesdropping,” Roman sighs dramatically, “Look, I’m sorry for what I said. Really, I am honestly sorry not just the phony sorry I usually fake for Thomas.”

Logan crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking between them both calmly. “Thank you, Roman. I also express regret for my reaction to it all. I believe I have overreacted in my attempt to not react at all.” Logan clears his throat focuses on Virgil. “I have been most unfair to you and would like to make it up.”

Virgil breaks eye contact and shrugs in a vain attempt to hide his true emotion. “It’s not tha…” He doesn’t get a chance to finish before Logan’s mouth is pressed hard against his own. He’s stunned at first, his eyes wide before his body acts on it’s own. His hands traveling to Logan’s face and holding it, his mouth kissing back as hard as he could. Logan’s arms wrap around him, bringing their bodies together every inch that touches sending fireworks to his brain. 

“Guess P.D.A is their thing, huh kiddo?” Patton laughs appearing next to Roman, “Just took you embarrassing them into admitting it.”


End file.
